The Other Morning After
by Maria021
Summary: Natalia can't remember what happened last night set after 'About Face'


**A/N: **I'm into one shots lately, I don't know why but I want to write more, this is just something light and romantic a little like 'The Girl That Needs Me' enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI:Miami or any of the characters except the ones that mine

**Summary: **Natalia can't remember what happened last night, one shot set after "About Face"

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Morning After<strong>

Natalia opened her eyes to the sunlight when it hit her face in the morning, she blinked and prayed that yesterday was just a bad dream, just a nightmare but the sharp pain in her arm reminded her that it was real, it happened and there was no escape from the memories

_Why did I sleep so good last night? Why is everything such a blur? I can't remember clearly what happened since I got back home, I cried… I know that for sure, and there was a knock on my door… oh my g'd! He was here!_

With a sudden shot of energy she got out of bed and made her way as fast as she could towards the living room and when she saw that he wasn't there suddenly she felt like some invisible hand took her heart and squeezed it

Then I hear a voice coming from the kitchen "Nat? Are you up?" the hand let go of her heart

She entered the kitchen and she saw him

Suddenly she felt grateful that this is not a dream

"Ryan… you stayed" she said with a smile

He smiled at her back, this amazing breath taking smile of his "you want me to leave?" he asked

"G'd no" she said hoping in her heart that he will stay forever "I just know that you supposed to be working today

"It's my day off" he said

"Liar" said Natalia playfully "yesterday was supposed to be your day off"

"But it didn't happened, so now today is my day off"

Natalia raised an eyebrow

"Fine" he confessed "I thought that it's a bad idea to leave you alone and Horatio agreed so here I am… in your kitchen"

"Making breakfast as I see…" said Natalia watching Ryan working in her kitchen, he was working so fast that it was impossible to see what exactly he was making

"I hope you love pancakes and coffee" smiled Ryan

_I love you _"of cores I love it, who doesn't, and I already had a chance to taste your food so I'm sure it'll turn out great"

His smile grew bigger "well why won't you go and wait… oh and by the way you have the most comfortable couch that I ever slept on"

"You can have it on your birthday" smiled Natalia and he laughed "oh and Ryan…"

"Yeah?"

The things that she really wanted to say were sitting on the tip of her tongue _thank you for being you, thank you for all of this, I love you, I love you, I love you _but what she said was "thank 'you"

"Sure… "

She looked at him as he served her breakfast_, maybe this is a dream? It's too good to be true_

Yesterday he came to see her; he said he wanted to check on her, she felt like her guardian angel showed up on her doorstep, one moment they were talking and the other she was crying on his shoulder, one thing she doesn't remember its how she ended in her bed and he on the couch

One thing for sure if today is real she can handle yesterday being real either with Ryan around she just felt… safe

She looked into his eyes as he served her the breakfast and he smiled, it's like her entire life reflected in those hazel eyes

"Ryan?" she asked

"Yes"

"I don't remember last night very well I mean I know what happened generally but… everything is kind of a blur"

Ryan shrugged "you were really upset you basically…"

"Cried most of the time? Yeah I figured it out by now but…what is this?"

"What is what?" asked Ryan a bit confused

"The empty bottle of wine on the living room table!" said Natalia pointing at the empty bottle "now I know why I don't remember much of last night, I was drunk!"

"You weren't that drunk…" mumbled Ryan, Natalia raised an eyebrow "alright you were drunk" he confessed "but you had the right…you were upset and…"

"You decided to make me feel better by getting me drunk?" snapped Natalia

"Getting you drunk?" said Ryan with anger getting up "yeah you right I drove here in the middle of the night to get you drunk!"

"I'm sorry…" mumbled Natalia

"It was your wine and it was your idea to open it"

"Alright Ryan I get it I'm sorry, I just feel embarrassed that's all"

It was Ryan's turn to raise an eyebrow "why?"

"I'm weird when I drink and with everything that happened last night I'm sure I was kind of weird" she shrugged "sorry"

"Stop apologizing and finish your coffee" said Ryan "you weren't that bad" he smiled

"But I didn't say anything right?" asked Natalia concerned "anything that can make you feel weird and uncomfortable?"

"Like what?" asked Ryan

"Whatever that was I sure I didn't mean it" said Natalia finishing her pancakes "this is really good, Wolfe you got a talent"

"Yeah" said Ryan getting up and snatching the plate from Natalia's hands "I'm gifted and stupid"

"What's with the sarcasm and the anger?" asked Natalia watching him throwing the plates into the sink "hey be careful that's mine remember!"

"You right, I should go" mumbled Ryan "I just need to find my jacket"

"Ryan…you look really disappointment of me, now I know I said something really bad…"

"What you said wasn't bad at all, I'm not disappointed of you I disappointed of myself I live in dreamland"

"Ryan if you are trying to confuse me then its working" confessed Natalia "you can tell me what I did, but please don't go"

He looked at her for as if he was about to say something but in the last moment he changed his mind and continued the search for his jacket

Natalia looked at him with sadness; she felt the tears trying to break through "I'll be in my bedroom"

She sat on the edge of her bed trying to force the tears back in

_Natalia you are so stupid! Why you had to open your big mouth? Now he's leaving _

She noticed something that was laying on the chair in the middle of the room

"Ryan!" she called "could you come here a sec I think I found it"

"What your jacket is doing in my bedroom?"

"I left it here" said walking into the bedroom and seeing her with tears in her eyes "what's wrong?"

"I figured that you left it here" said Natalia sarcastically ignoring his question "my question is why?"

"Probably when I put you to sleep last night"

"Why?"

And I You asked me to" said Ryan staring at the floor "but I figured that you weren't thinking straight so I didn't, and I was right"

"Wait…" said Natalia confused "you did stay"

"But not where you wanted me" mumbled Ryan

"And where would that be?" asked Natalia scared to find out where this is going

Ryan set next to her on the bed "here"

"The bedroom?"

"Not exactly, leave out the room part and you'll have the answer"

Natalia looked at the bed then at Ryan with his weird face expression then back at the bed and then at him again "are you serious?"

"Very serious"

"Oh my g'd Ryan, this is embarrassing! I'm so sorry that you had to see this" said Natalia her cheeks received a red color that was nothing like Ryan have seen before

"You have nothing to apologize for"

"Yes I do, I can't even imagine how attractive I looked" said Natalia, her biggest wish at the moment was to find a way to make Ryan forget everything that happened

Ryan smirked "you don't have to worry about that"

Despite the fact that this was an extremely weird situation Natalia smiled "really?"

"Really" smiled Ryan

"That's what you were upset about? When I said that I regret everything that happened last night, is that what you're mad about?"

Ryan looked insulted "do you thing that I'm that kind of a guy? That I'll get mad at you for realizing that you don't want to…sleep with me"

"I know that you're not that kind of a guy Ry, but something upsets you" said Natalia softly "please tell me what it is"

Ryan sighed "you said stuff last night"

"Stuff like what?"

Ryan took a deep breath _just get this over with_ "like having feelings…for me, like loving me…and not in a friendly kind of way"

"I said that?" asked Natalia slowly _I'm so stupid _"and that got you upset? You wanted this to be true? Why?"

"Because I have feelings for you and love you not just as a friend" said Ryan, he had the face expression of a man that's just ripped of a bandage "but now I get that I was hallucinating thinking that what you said was true"

"But it is the truth, I meant what I said" protested Natalia

"Nat its ok, don't feel sorry for me" said Ryan giving her a sad look "a few moments ago it wasn't true"

"Ryan when I said that I don't mean what is said last I thought that I said something to insult you or something I had no idea that I said…the truth"

"The truth? Nat what are you telling me?"

Natalia shrugged "the same thing I told you yesterday, apparently"

He gently touched her hand "we need to talk about this"

"You are defiantly right, let's talk about this over dinner"

"You want to be alone for the rest of the day?" asked Ryan a bit disappointed

"No I want to go outside, to go to the beach just to relax…with you"

Ryan smiled "really?"

"Yeah" she made a serious look "Ryan Wolf would you like to spend to day with me?" she leaned forward and whispered to his ear "and if you behave well I will let you spend the night with me"

"When you put it that way" smiled Ryan he gave her a small peck on the lips "I'm in, I guess I have a bottle of wine to thanks to"

"I guess so"

* * *

><p><strong>I have a feeling like this story could've been better but…that's what I got now<strong>

**R&R**


End file.
